La música de nuestra vida
by Noto Yamato
Summary: La música había sido algo muy importante para ellos, pero había quedado olvidada por el transcurso de los siglos. LituaniaxPolonia


_Hej, aquí Kali después de un tiempo sin subir nada. Este es el único proyecto que he conseguido acabar y que no me disguste demasiado. No hay avisos de nombres de pjs ya que son los nombres cannons. Añadir que este fic va dedicado a las pianistas del Mani, con mi cariño._

_Disfruten de la lectura~~_

* * *

La música inundaba toda la casa, algo que hacía muchos años que no pasaba. Cuando Feliks abrió la puerta de la casa y se encontró con aquella melodía se quedo perplejo. Aunque habían hecho traer el piano desde Moscú, Thoris nunca lo había vuelto a tocar. El instrumento había quedado relegado a un mero elemento decorativo del salón, incluso ya habían tomado como comunes los tropiezos con la banqueta del instrumento. Era parte de su día a día, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que volvería a tocar. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y dejo las bolsas de la compra en la cocina.

El sonido del piano le traía bellos recuerdos, era un gran admirador de aquellos que eran capaces de aprovechar todo el potencial que era capaz de ofrecer tal instrumento, pero eso se había visto mermado en Moscú. Allí el sonido del piano anunciaba, a ritmo de réquiem, que uno de ellos estaba visitando la parte más oscura de la casa. Todos habían asociado el piano con el dolor, sobretodo Lituania, el que más había visitado aquella parte de la casa. Por eso, para Polonia, que estuviera ahora tocando el piano le parecía un acto de valentía por su parte, una voluntad de querer dejar todo el pasado atrás.

Se acercó al salón en silencio, sin querer molestarle. Si oírle era una gozada, el verle tocar era aun mejor. Las grandes manos del lituano se movían por las teclas con una agilidad que nadie hubiera apostado que tuvieran por su tamaño. Sus dedos parecían acariciar las teclas con delicadeza y sensualidad, se veía que el lituano disfrutaba del tacto de las teclas, como si ellas le devolvieran las mismas caricias. Tenía una suave sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa que se instalo también en el rostro de Polonia sin poder evitarlo.

La melodía que tocaba era alegre, algo totalmente alejado de los réquiems impuestos por el ruso, era una canción que al rubio le evocaba la libertad, la alegría, el bullicio y el amor. Si en Moscú la música era símbolo de tortura, unos años antes, en Varsovia, la música representaba el amor que se mostraba el matrimonio, sobre todo cuando ambos tocaban melodías a dos manos, que empezaban con caricias disimuladas por encima de la melodía y acababan con risitas tontas entre ellos y muchas veces el piano quedaba relegado a un segundo plano, ya que los importantes acababan siendo ellos.

Era evidente que Lituania no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, no había nada más que ver como tocaba su melodía sin interrumpir entre pieza y pieza. Tal vez, pensó Feliks, quería darle una sorpresa. Thoris tocaba todas aquellas melodías que había compuesto solo para él, música que solo habían escuchado ambos.

Polonia no pudo esperar mucho a hacerse notar. Lituania estaba haciendo eso sin él y eso en el fondo le molestaba un poco, ya que era un momento de los dos-Liet~-Thoris dejo de tocar y se giro al polaco con una cara de incertidumbre, con las mejillas algo rojas. No se había dado cuenta de que su pareja estaba allí observándole, con lo nervioso que le ponía eso.-¿Por qué no me dijiste que volviste a tocar el piano? Tipo como que eres muy malo conmigo-hincho las mejillas, en un gesto algo raro en el polaco, que solo había mostrado su pareja.

Thoris se incorporo de la banqueta del piano y se acerco hacia él, abrazando a su pareja con fuerza-Solo… quería sorprenderte…-Feliks sonrió suavemente y le tomo las mejillas para bajarle la cara y poder besarle suavemente en los labios. Thoris sonrió por ese pequeño gesto. Le abrazo por la cintura y le correspondió con suavidad. Había que estar ciego para no ver que ambos se querían con bastante intensidad.

-¿Quieres tocar conmigo?-Thoris le acaricio la mejilla, con un brillo en los ojos al proponer aquello. Era volver a aquellos tiempos felices, se podría pensar, aunque Lituania no era un santo y pensaba más bien en la parte del final. Polonia asintió y se separo de él para ocupar la banqueta.-No vale, déjame sitio~-comentó riendo, yendo tras él. Antes de que tocara nada de la banqueta le cogió en brazos para que se sentara encima de él.-Tipo como que así no vas a poder tocar conmigo-se giro sonriéndole un poco, acariciándole la mejilla. No era ajeno a las intenciones que su pareja con él y prefería hacerse el inocente, al menos de momento.

Thoris le abrazo por la cintura y apoyo la cabeza en su espalda. Feliks tomo eso como una pequeña señal de empezar a tocar y empezó con una tierna balada de amor. Ambos se veían felices. La música había vuelto a su vida y nunca la volverían a dejar marchar.


End file.
